


I See You There (With the Rose in Your Teeth)

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel suffers the effects of succubus venom, and only Dean and Sam can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You There (With the Rose in Your Teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quote included in the fic taken from Famous Blue Raincoat by Leonard Cohen. Written for the spnthreesome fic exchange.

_And what can I tell you my brother, my killer  
What can I possibly say?  
I guess that I miss you, I guess I forgive you  
I'm glad you stood in my way_

No one could have foreseen the extent of the succubus' venom upon Castiel, much less Castiel himself after it had been spat literally into his face. All Dean and Sam knew after it happened was that Castiel fell almost completely senseless upon the floor of their motel room when they returned to it and seemed unable to tell them much of anything, at least not at first. Even when he'd regained some of his senses, he still wasn't able to tell them much and seemed more intent on trying to grope and to kiss Dean. The hunter didn't try to stop him, much to Sam's dismay, who was trying to get to the bottom of how Castiel actually felt.

"I think he wants sex, Sam," Dean said, when the angel openly cupped Dean's dick through the hunter's jeans, while trying to pry his belt loose with the other.

"Yeah," Sam said, dryly. "I can see that."

"What I'm saying is, you'd best get out, dude," Dean said, pointedly, glaring at his brother. "I think Castiel needs a helping hand."

"I'll say," Sam muttered, before leaving the room to wait outside.

He tried not to take any notice when Dean and Castiel became very loud in the motel room, clearly to be heard even from where the younger Winchester leant upon the hood of the Impala several feet from the motel room's door. Finally, Dean came out, looking ruffled but sated, hair scuffed over his face and skin damp with sweat. Sam snorted with disgust at the sight of his brother and snorted again at the smell of sex clinging to Dean's skin.

"How is he?" he finally asked, nodding towards the motel room sourly.

"Oh, he was good, really good," Dean murmured, dreamily, looking a little starry eyed and ready to do the one man Mexican wave of happiness.

"Not what I meant, Dean," Sam immediately replied, face looking a little sour and tone indicating that his brother had imparted a little too much information for his liking. "Is he cured, is what I meant."

"Not by a long shot," Dean said. "I tried asking Cas, but he didn't seem to think so nor did he know how long it would last. Then he kind of grabbed me and bent me over the side of the - "

"Yeah, shut up, now, Dean," Sam said, with a grimace of distaste at his brother.

Dean grinned at that, eyes sparkling in the light thrown down from the sky above with amusement and the remnants of lust fuelled sex exploits.

"Anyway, dude," he said. "We gotta go to the store. Pick up some stuff."

"Stuff? Stuff like what?" Sam asked, little suspiciously.

"Lube if you must know. We kinda used up the last of it just now," Dean replied with a grin at his brother's disgusted look.

"I am not getting in that car with you, just so you know," Sam said, shortly.

"Oh get over it, Sammy. Just 'cos you're jealous you're not getting any whereas I - " and Dean threw him a wink before continuing. "I have a very healthy sexual relationship with a very bendy angel."

"Dean," Sam said, a tone of admonishment clear in that one word..

"Come on," Dean coaxed.

"No, Dean, someone's gotta keep an eye on Cas while you're at the store picking up your - stuff," Sam said.

"Lube," Dean said, loudly, grinning as he tried to embarrass his brother in front of a young woman passing behind him. "Morning ma'am."

The woman didn't reply; instead she gave him a horrified glance before practically sprinting into her own motel room some meters away.

"I swear you did that on freaking purpose, Dean," Sam hissed as he pointed threateningly at his brother.

"You're a prude, Sammy," Dean laughed. "Now get in that motel room and keep an eye on Cas for me. And no funny business while I'm gone. That baby's mine, you hear?"

"Yeah, I hear you. I'm not gonna touch Cas; he's all yours," Sam said, sourly.

"Good," Dean replied, with a satisfied nod. "No one touches my sweetheart but me."

Little did Dean know that he would soon be eating his words as soon as he came back from the store ....

~~~~

The sky was lowering with thick rain clouds, threatening a storm within the hour as Dean climbed from the driver's side of the Impala. The elder Winchester rubbed at his forehead tenderly, feeling the first blossom of a headache unfolding behind his eyes from the heat and the humidity hanging thick in the air. He sighed and decided to take some aspirin as soon as he got back into the motel room. He didn't want to return to ridding Castiel of his succubus venom personally on a headache. He grinned, that thought alone almost ridding him of his headache. He found himself wondering how long the venom took to become flushed from an angel's system as the first spatters of rain dropped from the sky, slapping in fat droplets against his head.

Dean thudded noisily into the motel room, glad to finally find shelter from the storm despite only having been out in it for only a few minutes. He barely paid any attention to proceedings inside the motel room itself, only pausing to dump his purchases on the table by the window and slam the door shut forcefully behind him. He pulled his wet jacket from his body, grimacing as cold streaks of rain slid down his bare neck to work beneath the collar of his t shirt, sending shivers through him.

"Hey, you might want to see this, Dean," Sam said, amusement warm in his voice from behind Dean's back.

"What?" Dean asked, genuinely curious as to what had amused his brother so much.

He turned. shaking fat droplets of rain from his jacket, before he almost dropped it upon the floor in surprised shock. Castiel was stretched out upon the bed that he shared with Dean most nights, eyes closed in restful repose, body mostly naked as the angel lay upon one side. His arms were stretched high above his head, slender wrists secured to the bedposts with a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs which clashed painfully with his pale skin. Dean however had eyes only for the little that Castiel actually was wearing; the angel was wearing nothing more than a pair of soft peach panties, tastefully decorated with silk and lace, embroidered with tiny pink hearts and roses. The bulge of the angel's erection was plain for the Winchesters to see, coupled with the stain of the angel's pre-cum spreading across the flimsy material in a wet patch. Castiel's own clothes were piled on a heap upon the floor at the foot of the bed he was restrained to, naked feet surprisingly slender in the light.

Dean swallowed painfully, unable to restrain the soft, muffled, aroused groan that broke from between his lips and attracting Sam's amused huff of laughter from across the room. Dean didn't pay any attention; he was all too caught up with the sight of his lover presented upon the bed as though solely for him to find. He wished Sam wasn't there momentarily, all too desperate to get naked, climb on the bed with his lover and ravish the living daylights out of his prone and cuffed form.

Slowly, Castiel opened his eyes, the faintest of blushes staining his cheeks as he realized he'd finally been discovered, before the blush soon was replaced by the stain of arousal when his eyes locked tight with Dean's. Dean had all but forgotten his headache now in the rush of excitement over his seeming little gift.

"Cas, what the hell, dude?" Dean forced out, throat dry and parched with rising lust. "What did you do to him, Sam?"

His gaze flickered to Sam's who merely shrugged expansively, large hands rising and falling by his sides as his mouth quirked in confusion and more than a little amusement.

"Dunno, Dean; he was like that when I came out of the bathroom. I only went for a pee. You were lucky you didn't see him with the rose between his teeth," Sam said, in response to Dean's question.

"Where did you get the handcuffs, Cas?" Dean asked, as he crossed the room to settle down beside his lover.

Sam stared at him openly, and Dean refused to meet his gaze pointedly.

"What?" he asked.

"Forgetting something, Dean? I'm sure Cas doesn't usually wear panties beneath his suit," Sam pointed out. "Aren't you gonna ask him where they came from too?"

"Yeah, about those," Dean started, before Castiel cut through his sentence loudly.

"I got the panties from Dean's bag," he said, predictably unable to lie.

"Dean's bag?" Sam repeated.

"What are you? A parrot?" Dean asked. "You heard."

"What the hell are you doing with peach panties, Dean?" Sam asked.

"He likes to wear them. I like it when he wears them too," Castiel said, immediately.

"Cas, shut up," Dean said face distinctly flushed with embarrassment now.

"They feel nice against your skin," Casatiel continued, paying no heed to Dean's words.

"It's the succubus venom, Sammy; he's not in full control of his thoughts," Dean stammered, still unable to meet his brother's gaze.

"And I suppose the succubus venom put the panties in your bag to begin with, did it?" Sam asked, trying to stifle a laugh behind one swiftly upraised hand.

"Shut up, it's not funny," Dean said, turning away.

"He's right, Sam, it's not funny," Castiel agreed. "I think the panties are sexy."

"So do I, sweetheart," Dean agreed, almost forgetting that his brother was even there, finally distracted by his lover laying mostly naked in front of him.

The hunter reached out and snagged one hand beneath the soft waistline of the angel's peach panties, twanging the elastic experimentally and making Sam gag a little at the show of evident lust in the hunter's movements. Dean slid his hand to the front of Castiel's body, hand openly caressing his lover's dick beneath the soft material, marvelling at the plush velvety feel of the silk and lace combined. Chuffs of aroused breath blasted from Castiel's lips as he slowly pressed his dick against Dean's palm and Sam dragged his jacket from the back of his chair with a look of disgust on his face.

"I'm going out," Sam said, to Dean's unspoken question. "I'll give you enough time to fuck your boyfriend."

"No," Castiel said, voice commanding and an all too obviously direct order.

When Sam turned with a look of surprise on his face, Castiel went on to explain.

"I don't think Dean alone is enough to free me from this curse," Castiel explained.

"Ugh, God, you're not telling me I have to watch you two get it on together, have I?" Sam asked, disgust evident in his voice at the mere thought of it. "I'm sorry, dude, but that is just - ugh."

"No, Sam. I'm saying you have to join in," Castiel revealed, and Dean threw back his head and started to laugh uncontrollably at Castiel's words.

"Wait, what? I have to what? Join in? As in a threesome?" Sam asked, closing the distance between where he stood and the bed where Dean and Castiel were settled. "And why would I do that, Cas?"

"I believe threesome is the human term for it, yes," Castiel confirmed, with a slow, deliberate nod that seemed unique to him. "And you have to join in so that I can be free. I told you."

Sam gaped openly at him, seeming unable to form a coherent sentence at the words Castiel had just spoken, brain wiped clean of all thoughts and emotions as he tried to process what the angel had revealed. Dean watched him, smiling slightly at the slightly misty look of incomprehension slackening his brother's face.

"Come on, Sammy; it's only this once," Dean encouraged, before he turned sharply to face his lover stretched out upon the bed. "It is only this once, right? I'm not sharing you with him every night."

"Yes, Dean, it's only this once," Castiel confirmed with another of his slow and deliberate nods.

"You're surprisingly calm about this Dean," Sam said, slowly, hesitantly, wondering why Dean was so calm when by all accounts, he should be hitting the roof.

"Well, sex is sex isn't it? When the hell have you known me to turn down sex, especially with my own boyfriend?" Dean pointed out. "Trust me, I'm not exactly hopping over the moon to share Cas with you, but if that's the deal, then we have to go through with it."

Sam ruffed one hand through his hair, mouth squinching down in the slightest of bitch faces, before Castiel spoke up again.

"So," Castiel said, pointedly. "Threesome. Now."

Dean hid a grin behind one quickly raised hand, before he said - "Fine."

Sam exhaled noisily, looking less amused than his brother, before he repeated - "Fine."

"Fine," Castiel repeated, turning his gaze to Dean, then to Sam angrily.

"Just this once, you hear?" Sam relented, albeit reluctantly. "Just give me a minute okay?"

Dean grinned but didn't take his gaze from Castiel's, as Sam crossed the room to sit at the table by the window. The elder Winchester stood and undressed, not caring whether his brother saw him in a state of undress now that he knew what they were about to do. He climbed back onto the bed beside Castiel and settled in close to the angel's body.

Dean nuzzled at the front of Castiel's panties, inhaling the scent of Castiel himself - all musky sweetness, coupled with the scents of soap and Dean's cologne and the angel's ever growing arousal - as they waited for Sam to undress. The younger Winchester was obviously reluctant, eyes trained to a fixed point upon the floor as he tried to avoid staring at the naked lines of his brother pressed and draped across the prostrate angel. He especially didn't want to see the way that Dean was now mouthing at the front of Castiel's panties, lips working effortlessly over the silken lacy material as though Dean had had some experience with this before. Knowing Dean Winchester, he probably had, Sam mused, and with Castiel too, no doubt.

Castiel's eyes were closed in pleasured arousal, plush lips parted as his hips slowly moved in time with Dean's mouth working against the front of the peach panties, lips suckling along the hard line of his erect dick as he licked the wet swathe of pre-cum from the soaked material.

Sam finally was undressed, and he awkwardly sat upon the edge of the bed, placing large hands upon his bare knees as he stared straight ahead. Dean looked up when the bed dipped beneath his brother's weight, before he sat up, moving over his lover's body to position himself behind Castiel eagerly. The angel leant back into Dean's body as far as the cuffs would allow him to, eyes closed at the contact of his lover against his back.

"Come on, Sammy, get to it," Dean said, coaxingly, as he patted the pillow before Castiel's face.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, what's expected of me," Sam grated out uncomfortably, noticeably not moving.

"That's easy," Dean sniggered. "Cas sucks you off while I fuck him. Simple."

"I'm not comfortable with this," Sam said, voice tighter still.

"No one's asking you to be. Me and Cas are though. Aren't we, sweetheart?" Dean asked, as he leant down to press a tender kiss upon the back of Castiel's neck.

The angel purred in loud contentment, before he nodded, eyes closed as he leant back into Dean's body again. He looked as contented as his purrs sounded, eyes half closed as his plush mouth parted. He shifted slightly upon the bed, wrists tugged harshly against the handcuffs so that he could be nearer to his lover. Sam watched them, how they snuggled and seemed comfortable with one another, unabashed in their love for one another.

"C'mon, Sammy, you heard what Cas said. Join in or Cas stays there for the rest of his existence. Much as both he and I would love it, we have to move. Hunting kinda demands we move, Sam," Dean reminded him.

At Sam's continued hesitance, Dean sighed, breath ruffling against Castiel's ear and stirring the angel's soft dark hair.

"You only have to do it once. Hopefully," he said. "You know Cas has been hit by a succubus' venom. It has to wear off and there's only one to help it wear off."

Sam nodded, finally, knowing that his brother had a point.

"You're right," Sam admitted.

"I know I am. Hey, I'm the older brother here, I'm always right," Dean smirked, before he leant down to press a kiss to Castiel's shoulder.

The angel purred, unaffected by the conversation literally going over his head; instead he craved every last touch from Dean's hands, every press of his lips against his bare skin and he seemed to revel in every last caress from his lover. Dean himself soon lost himself in the press and play of hands and lips against his lover, paying no more attention to his brother, too lost in the feel of Castiel against him. He wrapped one leg over Castiel's naked legs, trapping the angel closer to him and feeling Castiel snuggle against him.

Sam watched them for a time, watched how easy it was for them to show affection while in bed, when they seemed less than able to do so when fully clothed. Castiel had always seemed to be the more obviously attentive one outside of the bedroom, more given over to touching Dean' holding his hand at unsuspected moments, sliding one arm around Dean in a gentle hug, while Dean seemed a little embarrassed by public shows of affection, even though it was obvious to all by the look in Dean's eyes and the way he stared at Castiel that he was obviously in love with him. Sam only hoped that Dean would start opening up more, that he'd start showing more physical signs of his affection for Castiel, especially now that he'd seen physical evidence of it while they were in bed. He vowed to himself to talk to Dean at least, try to get through to him to at least kiss Castiel more in public, claim him as his own.

He sighed and started to undress, watching curiously as Dean prepared Castiel; hand dipping down to disappear behind Castiel's back. Sam didn't have to see what Dean was doing to know what was happening. He could tell by the look upon Castiel's face, and by the rapt pleasure blossoming in pink stains across his cheeks and the way his mouth opened in a pleasured moan that Dean was preparing him for penetration.

Sam was surprised at how aroused he became at the sight, of the practiced ease that the couple fell into obviously well accustomed gestures, and the way that Dean didn't seem to care that Castiel was still wearing the panties. The sheer material didn't seem to impeded him and neither did it stop Dean from roughly pushing inside his lover before Sam even had a chance to climb up onto the bed with them.

Sam watched for a time, feeling like the worst kind of voyeur despite the knowledge that he'd be soon joining in himself. He watched as Dean's hips thrust against Castiel's forcefully, driving his dick easily into Castiel rhythmically, dropping kisses upon Castiel's neck periodically as they writhed as much as the handcuffs would allow. Castiel's face was slack with pleasure, blue eyes half closed and lust blown, blind to everything but the feel of Dean thrusting thickly inside him. Dean himself seemed lost in every movement, totally locked into fucking Castiel, movements easy and relaxed as they made each other feel good.

Sam finally climbed onto the bed, unable to stay away from proceedings with his dick feeling like it was going to explode from sheer aroused pressure at any moment. He curled against the wall as best as he could, large body framing Castiel's head as he pressed the head of his dick against Castiel's parted ripe lips, making encouraging sounds so that Castiel would suck him back.

The angel took him eagerly into his mouth, lips closing around Sam's erection before his head started bobbing frantically between the young hunter's legs, moving in time with Dean's solid and confident thrusts behind him. Sam supported the back of Castiel's head with one large hand, feeling thrills course through his body with the skilful way that Castiel was sucking his cock, proving that he'd practiced a lot on Dean while they were alone. Sam's hips moved in time with Castiel's bobbing head, aroused moans soon joining Dean's and Castiel's as the trio writhed and fucked eagerly upon the bed.

Dean reached around Castiel'd body, dipping his hand in the front of Castiel's panties before he started stroking his lover in the confines of his lacy underwear. His movements were short and sharp, impeded by the lace and the silk but it did the job. Castiel came, hot sticky cum spurting forth over Dean's fingers and coating the fabric of his panties with the fruits of his release. Dean cried out Castiel's name when his lover tightened m, orgasm sending delicious ripples through Castiel's body and clamping his tight channel even tighter against Dean's still thrusting dick. Dean shuddered, back bowing as he spurted deep inside his lover, coating him with his release and thick strands of his come.

Sam ore witness to their joint orgasms, breath harsh, hair hanging down low into his eyes as his hips flexed and snapped against Castiel's face, dick driving home inside the angel's wet warm mouth eagerly. Finally he came, splashing into Castiel's mouth with an aroused groan of release echoing in the air in front of him. He fell back, dumping himself harshly upon the carpeted floor to stare up at the ceiling far above his head. He heard movement upon the bed above him, and Dean ad Castiel faces slid into view above him, proving that the threesome had worked; Castiel was now free.

"You alright?" Castiel asked as he looked down upon the prostrate Sam.

"Yeah, I'm good, Cas," Sam grinned, as he waved away the angel's concern.

Castel chuffed out an amused laugh, before he slid back upon the bed effortlessly, taking Dean with him. Sam realized that he'd told Castiel the truth. He really did feel good. In fact he couldn't remember the last time that he'd ever felt this good in ages. He remained laying there, trying to gather his senses into some form of calm coherency, trying to ignore the deep aroused groans and the creaking, shifting sounds the bed made as Dean and Castiel fucked again on the bed above him.

He tried to cover his eyes but that did little to shut out the sounds of his brother with his lover and he knew that nothing ever would be sufficient. He sighed, wondering if it had been enough to wear off the effects of the succubus' venom once and for all through participating in a threesome. He reminded himself once again, as he'd done so many times before to look at the bigger picture. Out of all the things he'd done recently, this situation could even be considered funny if he really thought about it. Maybe one day, when he'd gotten over his embarrassment, he'd even laugh.

Sam didn't know how he'd even be able to face either Dean or Castiel in the morning, or even what he'd say to his brother after all this was over. He guessed he couldn't blame Dean for any of this and knew in time, he'd even forgive him for it. After all, it hadn't been Dean's fault that Castiel had gotten in the way of the succubus' venom. The angel had taken the brunt of said venom for Dean, out of love. Dean was lucky for that and by the sounds he was making with Castiel above Sam's head, it seemed as though Dean was making his gratitude known. Very loudly.

~fini~


End file.
